Teyjar
Great Emperor of the Stone Teyjar Marrsano (CC: 2,253 - CC: 2,282), also known as the Tiger Emperor was briefly the 2nd Great Emperor of the Stone Come Again, managing to unite the disparate tribes of the Deylki, the Heylki, and the Erthkii under a single banner. He was famed for his tiger-pelt robes, earning him the nickname. He choked on his own snot after a victory party at the Battle of Dulolk’s Beach. Later, a neighborhood in Polenonne, the Teyjari Neighborhood, was named after him. It no longer exists, but was once the main exporter of silk, especially striped silk in a fashion after Teyjar’s pelts, in the Delkish Continent. A Henkenner Goodlord had chosen to move here, and raise silkwyrms at his manse by an oasis. Teyjar's name came to be associated with stripes in many tongues, notably Lobott. Stray cats in the Badland, were hit first, with striped cats becoming known as “Teyish Cats” (tabbies). A common nickname for these teyish cats was teyjarr, a pun on “Teyjar”, and “Marr” (the same Marr in the Emperor’s last name), which means tiger in many tongues. Essentially, pet owners would lovingly call their cats teyjarr, meaning essentially “little tigers.” This then became slang for actual tigers. Then it entered Lobott as “tiger.” Thousands of years later, Thydevil Isle just off the southern coast of the Delkish Continent, mostly left unexplored due its wild beasts, harsh deserts, and lack of resources was finally being explored by the Lobott. Here they encountered three creatures which resembled creatures on the mainland: the thydevil, the thylion, and the thylycaon (from an archaic spelling of lycan, lycaon). Thydevils were just called devils for a while, closely resembling mainland devils in both appearance, and temperament. Thylions were just called tilyons at the time, which was just a general word for lion (the ti- coming from "tiger," and ultimately from Teyjar). Thylycaons were called tilycaons, because they were said to closely resemble both tigers, and lycans. Tilyons were named this for the same reason, lions were said to be a creature between a tiger, and a wolf, and lyon comes from lycaon, and Noy (the River Naye), a major river of the Ayish Continent, where ice lions can be found in droves. Eventually lions off of Thydevil Isle just became known as lions or ice lions or mountain lions. Tilyon, and tilycaon both became thylion, and thylycaon right around the same time. These gave their name to the thydevils, which became the namesake of Thydevil Isle. Thydevil Isle is located just south of the Crahish Coast (the east coast of the Delklands), which is often called “the Woman of Crahia,” because the coast is said to resemble the profile of a woman. Thydevil Isle was her “thy,” and that is where the word “thy” comes from. On this Earth, about ~10% of the population are born as hornmen. Because of this, unlike in real-life, devils are not often imagined as having horns, but rather as resembling “devils” (wolverines), being large, black, with animal-like ears, and snouts, and having an unstoppable rage. It is alleged that they travel not through flight, but rather by burrowing through the ground to pounce on their victims. They are often thought of as having been skinstealers (those warlyches and wytches who steal and walk in the skins of others, including humans) in life, forever cursed to travel through Mattes' Great-Hall (Hell) to torture people. The thylion has a closely-related relative on the continent of the Sefenlands, which lives on only a few small isles. It is the sabre-toothed thycat. There are also thycatamounts, striped catamounts that live at the foothills of the Crescent Blue Mountains. Category:Great Emperors Category:Monarchs Category:Characters Category:History Category:Linguistics Category:Hornmen